In the past, numerous inventions were developed for supporting articles in automobiles. Knight U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,211 supported a lunch box from the backrest of an automobile seat. Complicated and cumbersome inventions such as those shown in Lentz and Moltrop U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,947,457 and 2,510,244, respectively, were developed to support garments in automobiles. Unfortunately, their use restricted the use of other parts of the automobile such as the seat portion or the seat directly behind. The invention disclosed in Hoobler U.S. Pat. No. 2,255,973 is cumbersome to use in that it blocks the rear view of the driver and does not provide adequate support for a garment nor prevent the garment from becoming dislodged from the apparatus. The invention disclosed in Patton U.S. Pat. No. 2,582,650 is limited in its design and utility for adaptability to vehicle seat of varied shape and style.
The present invention obviates the problems and shortcomings of the prior art by providing a simple, easily adaptable seat-mounted clothing valet, which, by having the disclosed supporting apparatus shown, the wrinkling and soiling of the garment is prevented without restricting the availability for use of the seat behind or blocking the driver's or passenger's vision.
The primary object of the present invention is a seat-mounted clothing valet used to hold clothing wrinkle free in an easily accessible location.
It is another object of the present invention to be used in automobiles and specifically either bench or bucket seats. The present invention when used in an automobile will not interfere with the backseat passenger's use of the backseat and may be used even if there is no rear seat.
It is another object of the present invention to be mounted in a vehicle such that passenger's or driver's view through rear or side windows is unobstructed.
It is yet another object of the present invention that the valet be readily attached or removed without the use of tools.
It is yet another object of the present invention to be adaptable to home and office furniture, and to seat backs or headrests of varied style, size or shape.
It is yet another object of the present invention to be compact in size so as to be stored in a vehicle trunk or desk drawer when not in use.
It is yet another object of the present invention to be manufactured of a fracturable material so as to fracture upon impact at a desired location for safety.
Another object of the present invention is to be manufactured of a resilient material so as to give upon impact for safety.
It is yet another object of the present invention to be adaptable to the top of a door in a home or office.
Numerous other advantages and features of the invention will become apparent from the detailed description of the invention, from the claims, and from the accompanying drawings, in which like numerals are employed to designate like parts throughout the same.